


The Apollo spacestation

by Qwerty1



Series: The girl, the blue box and the stars [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Amelia on her first trip with the TARDIS, mostly to prove the existence of aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apollo spacestation

There's something wet on her forehead. Something wet and cold. Amelia opens her eyes, and the first thing she spots is a really familiar face looking down at her.  
"Brilliant, you're awake! How are you feeling? I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."  
She blinks, confused.  
"Fell? What do you mean?"  
He dips the cloath in the bucket of water next to the small bed, pressing it to her forehead again.  
"You passed out, after looking outside the TARDIS. Remember? It's not suprising though. I understand the chock, never been on a spaceship and all that..."  
"You're talking about this like it's the most normal thing in the world!"  
The Doctor gives her a nod in respons, stands up and puts his hands into his pockets.

"It is. For me, I mean. Sometimes I forget what the human lifes are like", he almost whispers.  
"You're talking like you're not even human... this just keeps getting wierder", she murmurs.  
He looks at her for several seconds, without saying anything. After a moment she lets out a suprised yelp, making him jump.

"You're not alien, are you? Look, I've seen some really messed up stuff already. I can buy the the-box-is-really-a-spaceship-that's-bigger-on-the-inside-story, but not the the-man-who-just-saved-my-life-from-a-gigant-bat-is-an-alien-story."  
The Doctor looks at her in silence for a moment before speaking.  
"That creature that attacked you, that was alien. Now don't you tell me it was just some kind of escaped experiment, because that's not the truth. And I want people to know the truth", he says.  
Amelia stares at him with her mouth wide open. She pushes herself into sitting position on the bed, shaking her head.

"No, it wasn't. There's no such thing as aliens!"  
The Doctor tilts his head to the side, smirking.  
"You want a proof of that?"

 

Amelia lets out a yelp, gripping onto the side of the wheelchair she's sitting in as the TARDIS jolts. The Doctor lets go of the button he's been holding down and turns towards her, smiling.  
"Ladies first!" he annunces, nodding towards the door.  
"You were right, you're really mad... I mean, I've got no idea what's out there!" she exclaims, throwing her arms up in frustration.  
"It's nothing that will harm you in any way, I promise. Now comon, it'll be fun!"

She thinks about it for a second, the possibilities of them ending up on a planet without oxygen and dying. That thought kind of scares her  
"Where are we?" she asks finally  
"We, Amelia, are at a small spacestation currently in orbit around one of Apollos moons."  
"Hm, let me guess... Apollo's a planet?"  
"Yup!"  
She thinks about it some more. She thinks about all the aliens she's ever seen in science fiction movies, and how none of those aliens ever turned out to be the good guy. She looks at the Doctor from the corner of her eye. How do she know she can trust him? That's right, she doesn't. She just met him about an hour ago. But on the other hand, he saved her life. Twice. His voice interrupts her thoughts:  
"I could just take you back home, if that's what you want."

No way, she thinks, not after he showed her all of this! She shakes her head, looking at the door nervously. From the corner of her eye she can see him smiling  
"Brilliant!" he exclaims happily, rushing towards the door and opening it for her.   
Amelia hesitates before slowly wheeling towards the doorway, looking out. Outside, there's a long white corridor. No sign of any aliens.   
He takes the lead, walking a few steps in front of her. She wheels after him in total silence, for some reason feeling everything she wants to say will be taken the wrong way. There's so many questions and thoughts spinning inside her head she doesn't even know where to start. 

After a few minutes walk the corridor gets wider and wider, until it turns into a room. A huge, white room with colorful paintings on all three walls. The fourth wall is entirely made of glass, making the tiny planets outside visable.   
"Still no aliens", Amelia breaths, giggling.  
"Hey, I'm a living proof!" he insists.  
"I thought that's why you took me here, to GIVE me proof!"  
He doesn't reply. She turns her head, looking out the huge glass window. She opens her mouth to say something about how tiny the view makes her feel, but she's interrupted by a loud, female voice.

"Who are you guys? I havn't been told about any guests! When did you get here?"  
She's tall and... Blue. Yes, blue. No matter how much Amelia tries to deny it, the woman standing in front of her has actually got blue skin. Not like an Avatar character though, more like a really light shade of blue. And her ears are shaped like V's. 

"I apologize, miss. But, you see, our trip was totally unprepared", the Doctor quickly explains.  
The woman lets out a sound Amelia think is a laugh.   
"Unprepared? I'm sorry, but there's no way of getting in here without permission", she tells him.  
"Permission? That's just stupid, whose idea was that?" the Doctor says.  
The woman seems annoyed.  
"What do you mean, sir? That's how it's been ever since the station was created", she breaths.

The Doctor lets out a small gasp and walks over to Amelia again.  
"Oh-oh", whispers.  
"What? What did you screw up?" she asks him, trying not to laught at his facial expression.  
"I... I think I got the wrong year. The Apollo 200 spacestation wasn't opened for the public until 2078. Of course!"  
"What do you mean the wrong year?" she questions.  
"Just what I said, the wrong year. The TARDIS also travels in time. Anyway, now that we're already here we might just as well enjoy our stay!"

He said the last part just loud enough for the blue woman to hear him. She walks over to them, standing in front of him.   
"Sorry, but without a permission I'll have to ask you to leave", she informs him.   
The Doctor shoves his hand into one of his coat pockets, quickly pulling out a piece of paper which he shows the woman. She studies it for a moment before nodding.   
"Alright then."

He turns to Amelia again, smiling really brightly.  
"Yes!" he exclaims.  
"I thought you said you didn't have a permission", she says, confused.  
"I don't though. That's the great thing about psycic paper, it shows someone whatever you wants them to see."  
"Oh, that IS pretty cool", she admits.  
He puts the paper back into his pocket, giving her a nod.   
He gives her a smile in return, walking towards the huge window. She wheels up to him, parking the wheelchair beside him. They watch the stars and planets in total silence.

"Do you believe me now? About the aliens, I mean."  
Amelia turns her head, facing him.  
"I guess. I mean, there's no point in denying that woman was blue", she says.  
He nods. There's another moment of peaceful silence.  
"Why did you take me here?" she asks, this time without looking at him.   
"I just wanted to show you the future, I guess."  
It's her time to nod silently.   
"It's... It's all so big and it makes me feel so small", she whispers.

 

"Here we are!" the Doctor annunces, swinging the TARDIS door open.  
Amelia feels a lump growing in her throat. They're in her street, outside her apartment. She turns her wheelchair around to face him.  
"Thank you for..." she begins, but she doesn't really know what to thank him for.  
"My pleasure", he breaths out.   
They look at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"It was really nice meeting you", the Doctor says finally.  
"You too", Amelia agrees.   
He turns around again, unlocks the TARDIS and steps inside. The blue box starts whoozing before it slowly disappears into thin air. Amelia pinches the skin of her arm between her thumb and forefinger. No, it's not a dream.

 

Later that night, when she's laying in bed trying to fall asleep, she can't help but search the night sky outside her window for a flying blue box. Her last thought before falling asleep, is that she actually doesn't know much of the world.


End file.
